Monster Hunter Destiny+EX: Warlaros
Warlaros 'is a Flying Wyvern that first appeared in Monster Hunter Destiny, but made a rather unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter EX in it's own Crossover Expansion pack with MH Destiny. It is first encountered in G-Rank and then encounterd in an Event quest in X-Rank. In Game info ''Known only from very few eyewitness accounts, the Warlaros is a barbaric flying wyvern that is very rarely seen, and very seldom survived. It enjoys taking over other monsters' territories, then moving on to conquer more. Its bite is poisonous and it spits deadly gases, but it may have other tricks up its sleeves... '' Attacks The move set of Warlaros remains largely unchanged, with the exception of one new move. *'Charge: A simple charge forward at the target that ends with a Side Bite. When enraged, it will do three in a row and then end with a Turning Bite. (Bite causes Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) *'Horn Charge': Lowers its head while taking a step backwards, allowing its horn to touch the ground, and then barrels forward at a target. It swings its tail sharply to the side when its charge ends. (Tail causes Poison) *'Side Bite': Bites to its left while swinging its tail up and right. (Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) *'Turning Bite': Similarly to Deviljho, it will rear its head back and then quickly turn around while biting. (Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) *'Tail Swing': Swings its tail in a 180 degree arc. Always does two. (Poison) *'Gas Balls': Rears its head way back, then lowers it again and spits spits three spheres of yellow-green gas in front of it. Each of these projectiles have a cloud of gas that lingers momentarily behind them before fading. (Slimeblight, residue causes Def. Down) *'Gas Blast': Similarly to Rathian, it takes two large steps backwards, spreads its wings, and launches a ball of gas that explodes into a huge cloud. The cloud lingers for three seconds before fading. (Slimeblight, residue causes Def. Down) *'Great Gust': Raises its upper body, flaps its wings once, then sends a gust of wind forwards while flying backwards into the air. The Warlaros always does this when it wants to go into the air. *'Talon Dive': While in the air, it will rise to a great height before flying down upon the target and landing on its talons. *'Skimming Charge': While in the air, it will rear its head back slightly before flying on a straight course. When enraged, it will turn around at the end and do another. *'Hip Check': Positions its side toward the target, then suddenly slams it into said target. *'Aerial Body Slam': While in the air, it will rise to a great height before swiftly plunging down and smashing into the ground, causing a quake. *'Tail Spin': Raises its tail noticeably, then swiftly swings it in a 270 degree arc. (Poison) *'Aerial Gas': While in the air, it will fly to a great height, pause, and then rain up to five balls of gas down. (Slimeblight, residue causes Def. Down) *'Horn Slam': Rears back, then smashes its horn into the ground.inging its tail up and right. (Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) This causes a small explosion. When enraged, it will do up to four at a time. *'Horn Shockwave': Slowly rears its head back, then slams its horn into the ground. A small fissure will shoot forwards straight in front of it, and then explode a few seconds later. *'Barbaric Knockdown': While in the air, it rises to a great height, rears its head back, and dives at the target, pinning it under its claws. Then, it will start ruthlessly smashing its horn into it until the attack ends. (Pin) *'Check-Spin Combo': Does a Hip Check, then immediately goes into a Tail Spin. *'Gas-Knockdown Combo': Does an Aerial Gas attack, then jerks backwards into the air similarly to Silver Rathalos, and ends with a Barbaric Knockdown. *'Roar': Rears up and spreads its wings, then lowers its head and emits a deafening, screeching howl. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. *'Aeriel Tornado dive': Flies into the air, and Roars, attempting to stun the hunter, before diving towards him/her, spinning like a drill while doing so. Introduction Scene *Area: Military Bastion *Synopsis: A Deviljho Wanders in the area, Weakened by a wound on it's leg that it received after a fight with an unknown opponent. This, Combined with it's hunger, has made it desperate. The Hunter finds the Deviljho, and, out of the blue, a large demonic scream like roaris heard. The Deviljho looks up and roars in fear, as it knows that the assailant has returned to finish the job. The Hunter has never heard a Deviljho roar in fear before, and is now worried about what may be chasing it. Then a large shadow looms across the area, as another screaming roar is heard, and a Warlaros comes and knocks the Deviljho over, and thrusts it's horn into the Deviljho's belly. The Warlaros then gives a roar of Dominance, and flies off to another area, and the hunter follows. Weapons Coming soon... Armor Coming soon... Notes *The Warlaros will prey on any prey item in the vicinity if low on stamina. *It's intro shows it ambushing a weakened Deviljho, and stabbing it in the belly with it's horn, but it does not eat it since it flies to another area afterwards, suggesting it is a territotial animal that won't tolerate any intruder in it's area. *Although only specifically fought in Military Bastion, It will appear in other areas as a tresspasser monster in an Unstable Enviroment quest. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57 Category:Crossover